


interruptions

by stupidbadgers



Series: carve your name into my bedpost [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Tickling, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, both the trope kind and the fur kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: it was a good thing iruka was wearing fuzzy socks
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: carve your name into my bedpost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this story came from mir. thanks for giving me a laugh. <3
> 
> of course i had to bring soot into this 'verse. soot belongs in every 'verse. 
> 
> bingo board prompt: fuzzy/warm socks (I-5)
> 
> enjoy~

Fingers danced along Iruka’s sides under her shirt. She let out a squeal, followed by a giggle as the pale fingers moved up under her arms. 

“Kakashi!” she screeched as she twisted away from the questing fingers, squirming on the bed. Kakashi was relentless though, tickling her wife with no remorse. She moved over Iruka for a better angle, leaning over her as she trailed her fingers back down to Iruka’s waist. The duvet was curled up over Kakashi’s narrow shoulders, cocooning them. 

Iruka was wheezing slightly, her breath coming in pants as Kakashi gave her a moment to recover before attacking again. She kicked her feet slightly, the movement restricted by Kakashi’s legs and feet wrapped around Iruka’s thighs and knees. 

“Alright! Alright, I give!” Iruka cried. Kakashi’s fingers stilled, but didn’t retreat. 

A smile crawled across her face, something devious. Her voice was honey and whiskey when she spoke. 

“And what will you give me, my sweet Ruka?” 

The flush on Iruka’s face could have been from the tickling, but Kakashi knew it was caused by her words. Iruka always blushed so prettily when Kakashi spoke like that. It was why she did it. 

Iruka, trying to maintain some of her dignity, pretended to be in thought. She slid her arms up and over Kakashi’s shoulders, crossing her wrists behind Kakashi’s neck, pulling the woman down against her own body. Their shirts bunched, riding up their abdomens until it was just skin against skin, warm and soft. 

“I have an idea or two,” Iruka said, mouth pressed almost against Kakashi’s, breath ghosting the other woman’s lips. 

“You should show me before I start tickling you again,” Kakashi said, though her hands moved from Iruka’s sides to underneath her, splaying against her back and pulling her tighter against Kakashi. 

Iruka closed the minute distance between their mouths then, kissing Kakashi for all she was worth. She traced her tongue against Kakashi’s lips, dipping it into Kakashi’s mouth when her lips parted in a small gasp. Kakashi moaned, pressing against Iruka more. No space was left between them. 

Just as Iruka moved her legs to wrap around Kakashi’s hips, she felt something attack her foot and hold on. 

She broke the kiss with a grunt, craning her head around Kakashi, who was making a whining noise. 

Wrapped around her foot was a black ball of floof, claws sunk into the duvet and mouth gnawing on the general area of Iruka’s foot.

“Soot! Not now!” Iruka said, trying to pull her foot up the bed and away from the six-month old kitten. Soot was not having any of that, instead digging his claws and tiny fangs in deeper. 

“Mother—” Iruka’s swearing was cut off by Kakashi’s laughter as she sat back on her legs, reaching down to remove the fluff ball from Iruka’s foot. 

“Good thing you were wearing your fuzzy socks, eh?” Kakashi said, a smile lighting her face as she cooed at the kitten in her hands, nuzzling her nose against the crown of the fuzzball. 

Iruka pouted. They had got Soot because _she_ liked the kitten, but as soon as they made it home, the cute, innocent ball of fur turned into a demon cat. Except for Kakashi. Soot was a perfect angel when it came to Kakashi. He was currently play-biting Kakashi’s fingers. 

“I just don’t understand why he doesn’t like me,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi looked at her wife, her face softening at the adorable pout Iruka was still sporting. She held the kitten out toward Iruka. 

“He likes you, he just shows his love in different ways.” 

Iruka gave Kakashi a deadpan glare. 

It was interrupted by a cute _mrow_ and very loud purring as Soot headbutted Iruka’s nose. Kakashi laughed. 

“Dammit, why are you so cute?” Iruka muttered, scratching behind Soot’s ears. “You should count yourself lucky I was wearing my socks, you little monster.” 

Kakashi set the kitten off to the side of the bed, leaning over to kiss Iruka again, wasting no time in deepening it. 

Iruka broke it again, speaking against Kakashi’s lips, “Put the kitten outside the room or we’re not doing this.” 

She had never seen her wife move as quickly as she did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
